fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuugou Mirai
Yuugou Mirai is a FANLOID character and a Derivative of Hatsune Miku and Kasane Teto. She is made to be a fusion of the two characters. History An odd concept as well as a work in progress. Mirai's concept was created by Komachii (the creator) when noticing about the POCALOID problem within the Vocaloid community. POCALOID is not to be confused with BOUKALOID or VOCALOID and is what takes place of pirating the Vocaloid software.https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/POCALOID The character was also created in design to the Dragon Ball series with fusions of certain characters; this being with Hatsune Miku and Kasane Teto. The character Yuugou Mirai was set to have a nasty persona towards those who pirate the software rather than save up to buy it legally. Concept Etymology Her name is a spin off of Hatsune Miku's; her name supposed to mean "Future of fusion" or "Abrupt Drill sound". She can be considered a Boukaloid, a fanmade Vocaloid that is "fireproof" and has a voice by pitch manipulation. Appearance Her design is a work in progress. So far, She has a fused and mixed appearance to that of Hatsune Miku and Kasane Teto. She has long purple twin tails that spiral like drills at the ends. She wears a white button shirt, a black uniform-like skirt with a purple pattern as well as arm warmers like Kasane Teto. It can be up to the artist if she wears a purple tie or not. Personality Yuugou Mirai is a combination of a Tsundere but also a bubbly and cheerful Deredere; making her a Tsunpure. A Tsunpure refers to a character who are overly honest with others, but rarely honest with themselves. They usually treat people harshly right before asking for a favor and have pure hearts.Tsunpure Yuugou often sensitive and temperamental, but only ends up saying what she truly feels when her feelings explode. Though she may act harshly, only to confess her problems moments later. Yuugou is kind, easily fooled, and pure-hearted. Yuugou Mirai calls herself in third person; she says "they, we" rather than "I, me". Relations * Hatsune Miku - derived * Kasane Teto - derived Gallery Mirai Yuugou WIP.png|Yuugou Mirai at her WIP stage zetsumirai.png|Yuugou Mirai with Andopoid Aria of the Zetsune Project team Yuugou Miraialt.png|Alternate art So You POCALOID huh.png|Copy pasted meme of Mirai Additional info Voice Configuration Her voice has no specific configuration. It is created by the mixing of Hatsune Miku's Power voice and Kasane Teto's voicebanks together. It is commonly in shout/Sakebi. Trivia * Her image pose is a mixture of Hatsune Miku V4x and Kasane Teto's primary images. * Her character item is unknown and up to the community. * Yuugou Mirai's given name (Mirai) is also the name of the Project Mirai concerts. * There is only a Muuubu MMD model of Mirai. * Yuugou Mirai is designed through PMXE for the MMD program along with Andopoid Aria. References External links Category:Voiced Category:Derivative Category:Derivative of hatsune miku Category:Derivative of kasane teto Category:Voiced by Hatsune Miku Category:Voiced by kasane teto Category:Female Category:Females